


Don't Hold Back

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Pain Kink, Voyeurism, look who learned to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome between Bellamy, Atom, and Murphy, resulting in Murphy being tied up and made to watch as Atom rides Bellamy. Murphy likes being denied, Atom's got a slight pain kink, and Bellamy just wants everyone to know they belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whosgonnatakeusalive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whosgonnatakeusalive).



> The dynamic is that Bellamy's a dom, Murphy's a sub, and Atom's somewhere in between, in case anyone was confused.
> 
> Written for whosgonnatakeusalive, bc she made me ship it. Hope you like it.

Murphy gasped, his grip tightening in Atom's hair as he sucked marks down Murphy's chest, trailing kisses in between them and running his hand down Murphy's side as he writhed on the blankets, his hips bucking into Bellamy's hand, the older man stretching him as he mewled, his dick hard and throbbing against his stomach.

They'd had him like this for what felt like hours, Murphy on his back on their makeshift bed, Bellamy on one side of him, Atom on the other, touching and kissing him, leaving him a panting, blissful mess. His hair stuck to his forehead and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but neither of them had yet to give him any kind of release. He bucked his hips up, desperate to be touched, to get some relief, but Bellamy only shook his head and added a third finger, Murphy doing his best to hold back a moan.

“Don't do that,” Atom demanded, “Moan for us, Murphy. I want to hear you.”

Murphy obeyed, no longer holding back, letting out a moan that Bellamy was sure could be heard through camp, cutting off with a choked cry when Bellamy found the bundle of nerves inside him. “Good, Murphy,” Bellamy praised him, Murphy's moaning going straight to his dick.

“So pretty like this,” Atom whispered against his skin, “Getting fucked open on Bell's fingers. Bet you could get off just like this, huh?”

Murphy nodded in answer, too far gone to do much more than moan Atom's name as they continued to torment him, nearly overwhelming him with pleasure.

Atom smirked and took one of Murphy's nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before biting down gently and drawing a near pathetic whimper from Murphy. He worked his way up to Murphy's collarbones, peppering the taut skin with light kisses, and then sucking a bruise on Murphy's neck, marking him as his before reaching up to take Murphy's head in his hand, pulling him into a kiss, running his tongue across Murphy's bottom lip and licking into his mouth.

Bellamy bit back a groan at the sight of them and pressed a bottle into Murphy's free hand, waiting until he and Atom broke apart to order, “I want you to prepare Atom for me,” He finally took Murphy into his hand, just as Atom pulled Murphy back in, Murphy moaning into the kiss. “ _Now._ ” Bellamy demanded, his tone conveying that he was not to be disobeyed by either of them.

Atom sat back, ducking his head apologetically and Murphy nodded, his fingers fumbling with the bottle of oil. Atom took it from him gently and pulled off the top, pouring some on Murphy's fingers for him. “A little clumsy?”

Murphy flushed in embarrassment, “S-sorry.” He mumbled, his voice breaking, his mind hazy from all the attention.

“It's fine,” Atom assured him, his hand on Murphy's cheek. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop for a bit?” He asked and Bellamy's hands slowed, waiting for Murphy's answer.

“No. No.” Murphy shook his head furiously, bucking his hips into Bellamy's hands, trying to get him to move again. “Please, don't stop!” He begged, his voice rough. That was the last thing he wanted. He was just a little hazy, he didn't want them to stop. He needed them to continue.

“Okay, okay,” Atom laughed softly, “You're just so eager, aren't you?”

He felt Atom guide his hand down and circled his finger around Atom's entrance, barely pressing in and making Atom shiver. Murphy smirked up at him and Atom frowned, tweaking one of Murphy's nipples in return. “Get on with it,” He demanded.

“Who's the eager one now?” Murphy questioned, receiving a warning look from Atom. “Sorry,” Murphy apologized, pushing a finger into him, feeling Atom tense up. He waited until Atom had relaxed to continue, thrusting a few times, Atom kneeling beside him, his hand on Murphy's chest for balance, relishing in the slight sting that came with being worked open. Murphy added a second finger, stretching Atom, making him whine quietly. They didn't do this as often, so Atom was a lot tighter than Murphy had been, meaning he required a little more stretching, not that Murphy minded. He loved the way Atom whined, biting his lip to keep himself from outright losing it, his eyes shut in pleasure as Murphy brushed over his prostate. Atom's hands turned to claws, digging into Murphy's chest, making the boy arch up into the touch, letting out a low groan.

Murphy added a third finger at the same time Bellamy ran his thumb over the underside of the head of Murphy's cock, causing both of them to moan, Bellamy chuckling softly, enjoying watching Murphy prepare Atom for him. “You're both doing so good for me. Love watching you like this.”

Murphy stretched Atom, like Bellamy had done for him before, Atom panting over him, whispering words of encouragement. Murphy whimpered, shuddering as he felt himself get closer, Bellamy's ministrations bringing him to the edge. Bellamy's fingers brushed against his prostate and he sucked in a breath, “God, Bell- Bell, I'm- _Please,_ can I-”

Bellamy stopped and pulled his hands back, no longer touching Murphy, leaving him a whimpering, pleading mess. “Not yet,” He denied him with a shake of his head. He looked up at Atom and asked, “Do you think you're ready?”

Atom nodded in answer, panting hard, and Murphy pulled his hand away, Atom stifling a whine at the loss.

Bellamy coaxed Murphy into sitting up, pulling him into a bruising kiss, biting his lip roughly and swiping his tongue across it, Murphy closing his eyes in pleasure, giving in completely and letting Bellamy do as he pleased. When Bellamy pulled away, leaving Murphy breathless and hard, he growled out, “Stay put,” and began to move away.

Murphy ignored the order and whined, immediately reaching out for them making Bellamy sigh and shake his head in mild disappointment. “Can't even listen, can you?”

“Atom!” Murphy begged, “Bell! _Please!_ ” He reached out, his hands finding Atom's hips and pulling him close, knowing he was supposed to be obeying, but ignoring it in favor of satisfying his impulse. He needed them to touch him, he was so close, he couldn't take much more teasing.

“No, Murphy.” Bellamy reached behind himself, grabbing one of the dropship straps they often used. “I said to stay still, I expect you to obey me.”

Atom took Murphy's hands from his hips and held them above Murphy's head for Bellamy, coaxing him up, “Get on you knees for us, Murphy.”

Murphy raised up and pulled his knees under him as Bellamy wrapped the strap around his wrists, securing it to the ring he'd put in the tent's strongest pole with this purpose in mind. He stuck a finger under it, testing it and asking quietly, “Too tight?”

Murphy gave the strap a test jerk, satisfied with how it tightened around his wrists when he pulled too far. “No. It's good,” He answered, letting his arms relax, the strap holding them up for him.

“Good.” Bellamy purred, kissing along his neck, his hands on Murphy's hips, holding him against himself, “You're going to be good now, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Murphy agreed, baring his neck for him. “Are you, fuck- What are you going to do?” He directed his question at Atom, Bellamy too busy adding his own marks to Murphy's neck to answer.

“You're going to watch us,” Atom explained, running his hand down Murphy's chest, stopping just short of touching him where he wanted him to, Murphy bucking his hips up to no avail, letting out a whimper, his cock throbbing with need. “I want you to watch Bellamy fuck me.”

Murphy moaned, the thought making his dick twitch. “Thought you'd like it.” Bellamy chuckled, nipping at Murphy's neck, “So be good for us. And you're not going to cum until I say you can, understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Murphy nodded, too excited by what was to come to be disappointed by the denial of his own release. He watched as Atom moved away from him, Bellamy following, leaving Murphy alone, his cock leaking against his stomach as he watched Bellamy place his hand on the back of Atom's neck, kissing him deeply, Atom readily giving in to the older man.

Murphy watched them, unable to tear his gaze away, and not really wanting to, as Atom shoved Bellamy down so he was sitting on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Murphy's breath hitched when he realized what was going on and Bellamy broke the kiss to look over at him, grinning wide as Atom kissed his chest. He let out a loud moan, making Murphy squirm against his bonds and Atom smirk, placing his hands on Bellamy's shoulders. Bellamy looked back at him, his own hands finding Atom's hips, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Atom licked his lips, and pulled Bellamy in for another kiss as he slowly sank down on Bellamy's cock, moaning at the feeling of having him inside of him, the slight burn turning him on even more. Bellamy broke away, his head tipping back as he groaned, holding Atom's hips to keep himself still as Atom adjusted. Bellamy knew there would be bruises there in the morning and he let out a pleased hum at the thought.

Once Atom was ready, he lifted himself up and sank back down, rolling his hips and making Bellamy gasp and snap his hips up into him. Atom lifted himself up again, setting a slow pace, turning his head to watch as Murphy writhed, panting and rutting into empty air, searching for friction.

He watched as Atom rode Bellamy slowly, drawing it out, moaning loudly and making a huge show of it, Bellamy kissing him and running his hands down his spine, thrusting up into him. Murphy tugged against the strap, wanting to touch them, whimpering with need.

“Please!” He choked out, pulling on his restraints, needing to be touched. It wasn't _fair._ They weren't touching him and he couldn't touch himself and he needed to, it was too much and not enough and he was torn between wanting them to hurry up and get it over with and stop torturing him and never stopping because _fuck,_ if watching Atom ride Bellamy wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. “Please! Just please!” He wasn't sure what he was begging for at this point, for them to touch him or for them to touch each other or for something else entirely, he couldn't tell, but he wanted it nonetheless.

Atom smirked, catching Murphy's eyes before sinking back down on Bellamy, groaning and biting his lip, purposely teasing him. “Bellamy,” Atom breathed out, “God, Bell, I want-” He cut off with a cry, Bellamy's cock hitting against his prostate, making his head tip forward, resting on Bellamy's shoulder as he thrust up into him.

“You want what? Tell me what you want, Atom.” Bellamy prompted, angling his hips so he was brushing against that spot with every thrust, Atom whimpering into his shoulder.

“I want to cum, please. Bell, please!” Atom begged, already so close. “I need to!”

Bellamy did as he was asked, stroking Atom quickly, letting his thumb nail lightly scratch the sensitive skin, drawing a needy whine from him as arched into the touch, wanting more, the slight pain making him dizzy with pleasure. Atom wrapped his arms around Bellamy, losing his rhythm entirely, his hands turning to claws, digging his nails into Bellamy's back. It didn't take much before Atom was cumming, painting his stomach with it, crying out a string of curses and Bellamy's name. Atom took a few deep breaths, Bellamy stilling inside him, “Do you want-”

“No, please. Don't stop. Want you to keep fucking me.” He quickly told him, panting and shaking his head. “Need it. Don't- Don't hold back, okay?” He needed to feel it overwhelm him, needed Bellamy not to stop, wanted to be used, wanted the pain that came with having his body pushed past ecstasy into something else entirely.

Bellamy nodded and flipped them over so Atom was pressed against the blankets, Bellamy fucking into him mercilessly. Atom writhed underneath him, the over stimulation making him keen and cry out, fisting his hands in the blankets and begging, “Please, don't stop. Don't stop! I want to still feel it in the morning. Bellamy, please! Oh, god!” His voice trailed off into a mantra of 'oh, god's punctuated by the occasional 'fuck, more!' as Bellamy fucked him.

Murphy watched them, knowing that he could easily cum just like this, just by watching them, but he couldn't. Bellamy had told him not to. He wouldn't disobey, no matter how hard he was. He bit back a moan, watching Bellamy fuck Atom, wishing he could touch himself, at least, anything to get some relief, even if it was just a little bit. He tugged on his bonds, hissing when they dug into his skin, the knowledge that he couldn't do anything only making his need stronger. He was doing his best to hold back but the image in front of him made it so much harder to obey Bellamy, “God, fuck, I don't think I can-” He cut off with a sharp inhale, causing Atom's head to turn towards him.

He was about to say something to him when Bellamy grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him, and growled, “Look at _me_ when I'm fucking you, understand?”

“Ye-yes, sir.” He stammered, tears forming in his eyes, the overwhelming sensation just this side of being too much.

“Good,” Bellamy cooed, stroking his cheek. The gentle touch such a huge contrast to the near painful feeling of being over stimulated.

Atom let out a strangled cry and sputtered out a shaky, “I need you to- please, to mark me, oh, fuck, bite me, please!”

Bellamy grinned and brought one hand up to the back Atom's neck, the other still bracing himself against the bed. There was nothing he liked more than showing everyone in camp that these boys were his and his alone. He kissed Atom's shoulder, trailing kisses from there to the base of his throat, making him quiver in anticipation, wanting to be marked by Bellamy. He grazed Atom's neck with his teeth teasingly, causing Atom to whine. Bellamy smirked, pulling back, “You want me to mark you and let everyone know you're mine? That you belong to me?”

Atom nodded as best he could, his movements jerky and erratic, “Please, please, I want everyone to know I'm yours, please! Bite me!” He pleaded, the teasing not even close to enough. “ _Please_ , Bellamy!”

Bellamy huffed out a laugh and did as requested, sucking a bruise into Atom's neck, Atom panting hard and begging for more. Bellamy bit down harder, Atom mewling beneath him, the dull pain making him dizzy. He trailed marks from Atom's neck to his chest, his thrusting becoming more erratic the closer he came to his own climax.

He managed a few more thrusts before he was cumming deep inside Atom, letting out a low moan as he did so. Atom let go of the blankets, his arms coming up to grab onto Bellamy, as he rode out his orgasm, Atom shaking underneath him, over stimulated to the point of seeing stars.

He pulled out, not sure if the sound Atom made was one of disappointment or relief, but the blissful look on his face said that he satisfied. He held himself up and took a few deep breaths, both of them taking a moment to calm down enough to move again, Atom giving him a smile as Bellamy helped him sit up, pulling him into another kiss, this one only to further tease Murphy, who had already started his pleading again.

“Fuck, guys, please! Please, I _need_ you! Please!” He begged desperately, his voice hoarse. “Please, Bellamy! Bellamy, come on! Atom, please! Touch me! I need it, I need _you_! Want you so bad, want you to touch me. Need you back over here, please.” He whined, his cock aching with need. He wanted them so badly, needed them to come back over to him and touch him. Needed to feel their hands on him, wanted to be kissed and fucked and touched all over. He had to have it, he couldn't wait any longer.

Bellamy gave a quiet chuckle, amused. Murphy's begging turned him on more than he liked to admit. If he could, he'd wait and fuck Murphy, bend him over and fuck him till he was screaming, but he knew Murphy wouldn't last that long. The way it looked, Murphy would probably cum the second he was touched, and unlike Atom, he didn't get off on the pain of over stimulation that came with being fucked well past his climax. “Look at you. You're practically gagging for it, aren't you?” He teased as he made his way back to the struggling boy, coming up behind him and stopping just short of touching him. “I bet you could cum without me even having to touch you, couldn't you?”

“Yes!” Murphy nodded, “God, Bellamy, please let me cum, please! Just, touch me, please!” He begged shamelessly, too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded.

Atom followed Bellamy, stopping right in front of Murphy, reaching out to drag a finger up the underside of Murphy's leaking cock, “Can he, Bell? You think he's had enough teasing, yet?” He asked, rubbing the little bundle of nerves on Murphy's erection, the boy bucking into his hand with a low whine.

“I don't know,” Bellamy shrugged, running his hands up Murphy's sides and pulling him into his lap. “Have you had enough, Murphy?”

Murphy could barely hold back, his body shaking with the effort. “ _Ple-ease,”_ He nearly sobbed, his voice breaking. _“Please.”_

Atom took Murphy into his hand, stroking him, his free hand coming up to grab a fistful of Murphy's hair, pulling it hard, Murphy's head falling back, so Atom could kiss him, open mouthed and sloppy, neither of them capable of any finesse at the moment. “Go ahead.” Bellamy told him as watched them, kissing along Murphy's neck, his hands holding the boy still.

As soon as Bellamy gave him permission Murphy came all over Atom's hand and their chests, jerking as he did, moaning into the kiss, his eyes closed tight, the pleasure causing him to collapse against Bellamy, glad for the strap holding him up because he wouldn't have been able to do it on his own. He opened his eyes when he felt Atom's fingers at his mouth, parting his lips and licking them clean, sucking on each one, Bellamy groaning softly at the sight.

Bellamy's arms came up to wrap around Murphy's chest, holding him tightly, Murphy pressed between the two of them, panting heavily.

Atom reached up, loosing the knot that held Murphy's hands bound, slipping the strap off and letting him down gently, Murphy relaxing into Bellamy's arms as Atom rubbed his wrists gently. “Such a good boy.” He praised, “You did so well.”

Bellamy ran his fingers through Murphy's hair, pushing it back from his face, “I'm so proud of you, Murphy. You did very good for us,” He told him before asking, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Murphy panted out, coming back down, his thoughts becoming a little clearer. “Just tired.”

He felt Atom pull away and whined, the other reassuring him, “I'll be right back, okay? Bell's got you.” A few seconds later he returned, a cloth and a canteen clutched in his hands. He handed the canteen to Bellamy who held it to Murphy's lips, helping him drink while Atom wiped them both down, Murphy muttering a quiet 'thanks' after he was done. Atom pressed a kiss to his forehead and asked, “You need anything else, babe?”

“You.” He told them, one of his hands reaching out for Atom.

Atom allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, keeping it soft and gentle, breaking away with a smile and resting his forehead on Murphy's. “Was it what you wanted?” He asked quietly.

“Mhm, thanks.” Murphy muttered, letting Bellamy guide him down onto their bed, curling protectively around him, reaching out so he could hold onto Atom, too, their fingers intertwined with Murphy between them, too tired to do anything other than fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. Find me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
